villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Commander of Darkness
The Commander of Darkness is a human who commands the soldiers of darkness: a group of animal-hating humans who want revenge on the animal community. He first appears in parrot castle II where he has his soldiers kidnap the parrots. Jumpy Ghostface and Parrot King accidentally discover their underground base where they are captured and brought to the Commander. They try to reason with the Commander but he does not care if they have reformed. During this encounter, Jumpy Ghostface blows out the candle the Commander of Darkness wears on his hat, revealing the Commander has nyctophobia (a fear of the dark which Jumpy & Parrot King find funny). The Commander imprisons Jumpy and Parrot King, but they and the other Parrots are freed by the Zebra Brother's and their Zebra Clone Army (Jumpy & Parrot King however are captured by the Zebra Clones). The Zebra Clones knock over the Commander's candles, causing him to order a retreat. While they are fleeing it is revealed that there are only 6 Soldiers of Darkness (including the Commander). After being defeated and losing their Zebra Clone Army to the Butterflies, the Zebra Brothers run into the Commander and Soldiers of Darkness, who take out their anger on the pair. In "Revenge of the Commander of Darkness," the Soldiers of Darkness entrap a Giant Centipede and harvest its earwax in order for the Commander of Darkness to assume the form of Koala King and for his soldiers to be modified to be larger and have extra arms. When Commander ApeTrully and First Squad find out that Koala King was replaced by the Commander of Darkness, Lin Chung, Jumpy Ghostface, and Mystique Sonia fight the modified Soldiers of Darkness while Commander ApeTrully and Mighty Ray find Koala King. Once Koala King is rescued, the Soldiers of Darkness are defeated as the Commander of Darkness is forcefully dragged away by the Giant Centipede. In "Enter the Dragon," the Commander of Darkness gets ahold of some dragons and uses them to capture Mystique Sonia in order to force her to be his fellow Commander causing First Squad and the Air Force to go after her. Using her flute, Mystique Sonia charms a dragon which she uses to defeat the Commander of Darkness. The Commander of Darkness then surrenders and is used as a partner for Porcupine King's quill-shooting act. Powers and Abilities The Commander of Darkness used centipede earwax to transform himself into Koala King and a potion to control a flock of dragons. Gallery Commander of Darkness.png Trivia *When he agreed to join Big Green, he said he would do anything, so the members of big green made him help in the talent show as a form of punishment. What he had to do was to help Porcupine King with his knife throwing act as the target. *The has terrible achluophobia, or fear of the dark, which is why he was angry with living in caves. If its dark, he goes into a state of paralyzing fear until someone light the candle on his head. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cowards Category:Redeemed